


After The Shard This is What Happened Next

by Finney13



Series: The Shard [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: The second part for the adventures of Anna and Tom after being stuck at the elevator of The Shard. Sex ensues.





	After The Shard This is What Happened Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewritingkoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingkoala/gifts).



> This story is written per request by The Writing Koala. And because she wrote such a great birthday gift for me, this is my gift to her.
> 
> PS. You must read her writings. They're awesome <3

Once I stepped out from the elevator with Tom by my side the crowd closest to the elevator let an audible gasp. Looking at the mirror facing the elevator the reason was clear: we looked stunning as a pair. He well groomed in his brown suit, I like a princess I surely usually didn't feel like. 

The start of the evening had been lovely, now I hoped it would continue as such.  
"Excuse me, Anna, I need to go and do some mingling" Tom said and continued with a lower voice "Not that I necessarily enjoy it, especially after what happened back there" nodding at the elevator with a grin. "But maybe we can finish that checklist later tonight?"  
I blushed and smiled "Sure, I'd love to see a sampler of all your talents." I replied with a wink and we parted chuckling.

I grabbed a glass of champagne from passing waiter and started to get into the mood of the party. I had a list of people due to have a chat with in the name of my boss so I started to look around the crowd to see familiar faces. 

The party went on and I was happily mingling with people with the champagne doing it's thing and making the evening a bit more sparkling. From time to time I looked out for Tom. He was taller than most and it wasn't hard to spot him. He was engaged in discussions and I felt a bit jealous at the people who were talking with him. Not that I wouldn't know what to talk about but if I just jump at in a conversation without anyone introducing me someone would unevitably ask how we met and, well, that would be awkward.

So I stuck on my plan and just gazed at Tom from time to time with thirsty looks. Every time Tom noticed that I was looking, a smile tucked into his lips and he winked teasing. And from time to time he passed me and his hands touched me lightly.

The longer the party lasted the longer and hungier Tom's looks and touch became. After getting enough of mingling I was standing by the elevators hoping that he'd spot me there and get the hint. Soon enough he did. He called a taxi and once we got downstairs, without extra stops this time, we jumped in as it was already waiting.

The backseat was large and we were all over each other immediately. The darkened windows made sure we were safe to fondle all we liked – as long as it didn’t bother the driver.

“This evening was one hell of a torture” he hissed in to my ear while grabbing my bare buttocks under my dress “All I could think about was you and your garters.”  
“All I could think was your oral talents, to be honest” I whispered with a grin and gasped when he dipped his fingers between my moist folds.  
“You’re already wet for me and I haven’t yet even showed you any other talents. I’m almost disappointed” he teased me chuckling.

Once we arrived at his house he paid the taxi and I got rid of the heels that were killing me. He chased me at the door of his house where we kissed so deeply that we almost fell in to the corridor once he got the door open. 

He lifted me into his arms and carried me to his bedroom. There he let me down next to his bed and hugged me from behind cupping my breasts into his hands.

“I think I am going to help myself so that I get to see more bare skin now” he whispered into my ear and nibbled and licked it to make me whimper. Then he moved to open the zipper on the back of my dress. I let the dress fall onto the floor revealing the corset I was wearing.

He gasped in delight.  
“Do you like what you see?” I asked him when I heard his reaction.  
“After seeing the garters I should have guessed this” he whispered “I like your style. I like it a lot” he continued and pushed himself against my back to make me feel his large arrousal.

“I’d like you to sit down on the bed, if you don’t mind” he asked politely.  
So I did. 

He took his jacket off and put it on the clothes rack. Then he turned to me and kept his eys fixed on mine as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly and took off his pants. Once he got rid of his underwear and stood naked in front of me he cocked his head and said:  
“Like what you see?”  
“Yes. Yes, I do.” I replied with a smile and looked at his large erect cock that already had precum on top of it.  
“I don’t think I have yet gotten a sampler of all your talents yet” I stated and continued “I’d like a taste of that, you know, to know what I’ve gotten into.”  
He smirked and walked in front of me. His cock was right in front of my face and I kissed the tip of it getting him to flinch and gasp. I took it into my mouth and slowly sucked it. He closed his eyes and his breathing turned deeper. He put his hand on my head to keep me still and then he gently thrusted himself inside my mouth. I pushed my tongue against the bottom of his cock that was moving back and forth in my mouth and I could taste more of his salty precum. 

After a while of enjoying the large throbbing cock I took it out and said:  
“I think I am pleased in what I’ve now seen of you talents so maybe you can help me get this corset off me?”  
I stood up and let him open the laces from my corset and took it off. He turned me around and devoured me with his eyes.  
“I feel I have definitely worked for this revelation and it has been all worth it”

He pulled me against him and kissed me, his tongue playing with mine.  
“Now, would you please get on the bed on all fours, if you don’t mind.” he asked politely “I’d like to show how appreciative I am of this.”

I got on the bed and as soon as I settled I could feel his tongue on my folds. He played with my clit nibbling and then moved with one long lick onto my vulva and pushed his tongue inside me. I moaned with pleasure as he replaced his tongue with two fingers and started moving them gently back and forth. Once he started to play with my swollen clit it didn’t take me long to get on the edge, where he suddenly stopped and replaced his fingers with his cock in one deep thrust. Him stretching me onto my limits again after merely few hours after previous time was all I needed to come gasping his name. My throbbing insides made him come moaning soon after.

Once we laid on the bed in the sweet aftermath of orgasms he said sarcastically:  
“I never though that one-liner would be the one that actually works”  
“I think that it was more your showing your talents that worked, you know” I replied giggling “I’m easy but not _that_ easy.”


End file.
